


Across the Universe

by orphan_account



Series: Across the Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AU!Reader, Dean Smith - Freeform, Dean is your boss, Established Relationship, Established you and Dean, F/M, Fitness Dean, Language, Over-the-desk-smut, Reader and Dean are universe hopping, Smut, au!dean, crack!, fluff!, light dom!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Dean are on a hunt which takes you through multiple universes of yourselves, how will you both cope on your journey through each AU as you try to find the rare blade you need and play a new role in each universe?





	Across the Universe

“Alright this is getting ridiculous, why are you _my_ boss?” You and Dean are standing in the middle of an office, he’s wearing a light blue dress-shirt with a red tie and dark blue suspenders with smart black trousers. You’re wearing a light pink blouse and fitted black skirt with tights and a black blazer.

Dean shakes his head “I don’t know, I guess that’s how it is in this universe.”

You roll your eyes “speak about a glass ceiling.”

This has to be the most weirdest and yet _intimate_ hunt that you’ve been on yet, you and your boyfriend Dean have been quantum-leaping through universe after universe trying to find the version of both of you which has a vary rare blade, so rare it exists in only one universe but is rumoured to be able to kill any supernatural being alive.

However, being a little low on supplies such as _Arch-Angel grace_ you can’t leap through each alternate universe with the old spell. The only way is to use a key, or several keys like Charlie used to get into Oz - accompanied with a spell and you end up in the new universe, but this time there’s no chance of bumping into your alternate self’s because you become them instead, which is why you’re out of your last outfits as restaurant owners and into your new ones as office workers.

“Okayy, so I am already going to assume that 9-5 office us does not have the most powerful supernatural blade of all time” Dean says while quickly sweeping the room.

“Yeah I happen to agree with you there,” you walk up to a picture on Dean’s  desk and pick it up, it’s Dean and Lisa at what looks like the Grand Canyon.

Dean is pulling out desk draws and rifling through them but fails to find anything, “well I think this one is a bust, we might as well leave now.”

“Hey, I think you might be married to Lisa in this reality” you try to comment nonchalantly, but you know that Dean can hear the jealousy in your voice.

He walks up to you and takes the picture out of your hands “c’mon Y/N, this is literally a different reality, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried” you walk to a stack of books and rifle through them. You don’t see anything there so you pull away; “but yeah there’s nothing here we should probably go to the next one.”

Dean puts the photo down and saunters up to you, “you wanna know a kink of mine?”

“C’mon this isn’t really the time.” You say crossing your arms.

“Angry sex” he continues nevertheless, “but more appropriately I’d really love to take you over this desk while pretending to be a big CEO guy who eats stupid salads and plays golf.”

You snort a laugh and turn so that he can place his hands around your waist “you mean role-play? You’ve wanted to play naughty offices for a while now?”

Dean smirks and squeezes your hips; “I just don’t see why we can’t have a little fun while we’re here.” He punctuates his point by rubbing small circles into your hips and leaning forward so that he can mouth at your collar bone.

“I dunno, somebody might walk in and you _are_ a married man.” You’re biting your lip.

“Yeah well this Dean made the wrong choice, and I’ll be honest Y/N - my dick has been hard since the minute I saw your ass in that tight little skirt.”

Dean moves his hands to your ass and gives it a generous squeeze, you move your neck into Dean so he can kiss up to your jaw. He moves one hand from your ass so he can grab your chin and tilt your head until your lips meet his own, you kiss him back and Dean moves his hand to your neck squeezing gently so that you growl into his mouth. Teeth and tongue clashing as Dean dominates over you and you love every second of it. You lift your arms until your hands are buried into his hair, you pull at the roots and Dean bites your bottom lip until he can taste blood, “you want me to fuck you over my desk Y/N?”

You whine as Dean stops touching you; “please Dean, I want you to bend me over and fuck me.”

In one swift movement Dean has you bent over the mahogany desk, papers strewn to the floor and pens lodged into the carpet. He yanks your tights so hard that they rip and then begins to rub your wet pussy through your silk pink panties, “silk and pink? It’s like you knew” Dean comments as he rubs your aching clit.

You thrust against Dean’s hand trying to add more friction but it isn’t enough; “Dean, please” you beg.

Dean chuckles at your impatience but still pulls your panties to the side and slips a finger in, you cry out in pleasure at the intrusion and Dean adds another finger, pumping them both in tandem into your increasingly soaking pussy. “F–fuck” you try to bite your lip to quieten yourself but you can’t help the sounds that are escaping.

“You think you’re ready for my cock Y/N? You want me to fuck your pretty little pussy?” Dean teases you, twisting his fingers in and out until you’re so wet you can hear a squelching noise, Dean uses his free hand to shuck off his braces and undo his trousers.

Once Dean’s trousers are down he removes his fingers and you moan in protest, he pumps his erect cock a couple of times and teases you with tip; “c’mon Dean, I need it I want– fuck I want it pleaseeee.”

Dean groans at your begging “you wanna be my little office whore?”

“Yeah baby, please.”

That does it for Dean, he stops teasing you and pushes into your wet pussy, you both cry out at the sensation; “so tight” he mumbles.

Dean begins to thrust into you, increasing his power with each thrust until he’s pounding into you and you’re white-knuckling the table, you grip the table and can hear the legs scraping against the floor with the force that Dean is using. “So good Dean, just move a bit– yes YES! Right there, oh my Go-.”

You can’t even speak anymore as all you can do is just feel, Dean grips your shoulder and continues to pump into you until you’re seeing stars and you cum so violently that you think you might black out. Dean gives you barely a second to recover before he flips you around so that you’re sat on the desk, your ass hanging off the edge. He’s giving you all he’s got and all you can do is grip his shirt so hard that it creases and when Dean finally cums he releases into you with a bitten off cry and finally slows to a stop, resting his forehead into your shoulder.

“Jesus, that was so good” you mumble.

Dean finally lifts his head from your shoulder and plants a sloppy kiss to your lips, “that was awesome.”

You look at the suspenders hanging from his brace and reach down to pull one up; “next time, you’re so just wearing these.”

Dean chuckles; “you got a nerd kink Y/N? Maybe in the next universe you’ll get lucky.”

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door and before either of you can even do anything about it Lisa walks in . “Oh shit– I ah-.”

Lisa quickly cuts Dean off and shuts the door; “look, I know that you’re just my ‘beard’ Dean and you two are my best friends but can you please refrain from fucking on the desk in the middle of work where _everyone_ can hear you?”

Dean opens and closes his mouth, for the first time in his life at a loss for words, “uh, beard?” He scrambles out.

“You don’t see me and Charlie going at it do you! Just, make sure you clean up before 5, my parents are coming down later remember Dean?” And then she’s gone.

You and Dean stare at each other in shock before you speak; “Lisa is gay and you’re her beard?” You can’t help but to burst out laughing “wow, what a universe this is.”

Dean pulls away and tucks himself back in, you try to pull your skirt down the best you can and grab your bag searching for a different key; “you ready to try again?”

“I can’t believe it, so you really were wearing that outfit to get me riled up” Dean comments.

“Yeah I guess so, no matter what universe it looks as though I know what I’m doing.” You say with a wink.

Dean gives the room one more onceover and sighs; “strange” he mumbles, “anyway, you sure we shouldn’t look around a bit, maybe check out where we live or if there’s a storage locker or whatever.”

You shrug; “it might be worth it, although I seriously doubt that anything is there - I mean we’re taking about a weird three way relationship here in modern suburbia.”

“Yeah good point Y/N,” he slicks a hand through his hair and cringes at the gel “let’s get the next key and see what other versions of ourselves are out there.”


End file.
